heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Feature Comics Vol 1 38
Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Kurt Killdor * Gimpy Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Mystery at the World's Fair | Synopsis2 = | Writer2_1 = William Smith | Penciler2_1 = William Smith | Inker2_1 = William Smith | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Harvey Topping Adversaries: * Frank Topping Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Mickey Finn | Synopsis3 = Reprints from the Mickey Finn comic strip | Writer3_1 = Lank Leonard | Penciler3_1 = Lank Leonard | Inker3_1 = Lank Leonard | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = The Band of Treason | Synopsis4 = | Writer4_1 = Harry Campbell | Penciler4_1 = Harry Campbell | Inker4_1 = Harry Campbell | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = Queen of the Bat-Men | Synopsis5 = | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Maurice Gutwirth | Inker5_1 = Maurice Gutwirth | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Queen Nevar Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle6 = Action In Guatemala | Synopsis6 = | Writer6_1 = | Penciler6_1 = Clark Williams | Inker6_1 = Clark Williams | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle7 = Lala Palooza | Synopsis7 = Reprints from the Lala Plaooza comic strip | Writer7_1 = | Penciler7_1 = John Devlin | Inker7_1 = John Devlin | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Lala Palooza Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle8 = Mission To the Spirit World | Synopsis8 = | Writer8_1 = Toni Blum | Penciler8_1 = Charles Sultan | Inker8_1 = Charles Sultan | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Tobias Finch * Mrs Finch * Sylvia Finch * Madame Aura Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle9 = Big Top | Synopsis9 = Reprints from the Big Top comic strip | Writer9_1 = | Penciler9_1 = John Devlin | Inker9_1 = John Devlin | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle10 = Origin of the Ace of Space | Synopsis10 = | Writer10_1 = H. Weston Taylor | Penciler10_1 = Harry Campbell | Inker10_1 = Harry Campbell | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Jennings Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle11 = The Hunting Trip | Synopsis11 = | | Writer11_1 = Arthur Beeman | Penciler11_1 = Arthur Beeman | Inker11_1 = Arthur Beeman | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Mrs Doodle Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle12 = Trouble On the Rubber Plantation | Synopsis12 = | Writer12_1 = Vernon Henkel | Penciler12_1 = Vernon Henkel | Inker12_1 = Vernon Henkel | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Patricia Morley Adversaries: * Wolf Hennick * Mouse Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle13 = The Game With Stamford | Synopsis13 = | Writer13_1 = Paul Gustavson | Penciler13_1 = Paul Gustavson | Inker13_1 = Paul Gustavson | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle14 = The Mighty Mite Versus Muscletoe | Synopsis14 = | Writer14_1 = Gill Fox | Penciler14_1 = Gill Fox | Inker14_1 = Gill Fox | Appearing14 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Muscletoe Other Characters: * The Great Colosso Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle15 = The Sinister Lighthouse | Synopsis13 = | Writer15_1 = Art Pinajian | Penciler15_1 = Art Pinajian | Inker15_1 = Art Pinajian | Appearing15 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Waxey Ginzo * Tito Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes =* This issue's Doll Man story mentions that Darrel Dane "discovered a formula that reduces his size to that of a doll," without specifying, or showing, the physical form (drinkable, injectable, or pill) of the drug. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}